We're Better Together
by Sibunators
Summary: Patricia left Anubis house because of a terrible incident. 10 months later she is back and is ready to face Eddie. What will happen? Will they change? You will find out soon enough.


**We're Better Together**

Patricia bolted off the counter and slid down the bathroom wall.

"No, no, no." She wept into her hands. _Why me? _She thought.

~10 months later~

Patricia woke up with a smile on her face. She had a good night sleep and was going to visit her friends today at Anubis House. She couldn't have been happier until one thought seeped into her mind. Eddie was going to be there. _Just play it cool and don't let him see her _she told herself. She got out of bed and went to check on her 1 month old daughter, Charlotte. Charlotte lay in her crib sleeping peacefully. Patricia stood over her and watched her sleep. All of a sudden, Charlotte, or Char as Patricia like to call her, began to whimper and wake up. Patricia picked her up and got her to stop crying so she could be put back down and sleep long enough for her to get her shower and get dressed.

Once Char was asleep, Patricia hopped into the shower. 10 minutes later, Patricia was out of the shower and already had her clothes on. She dried and straightened her hair and then pulled her bangs back with a clip. She went to go wake Char up and dressed her in a white onesie with red letters that spell out "LONDON". She went into the kitchen and fixed her some cereal. Piper was still asleep and Patricia didn't want to wake her so this was all she could make without making any noise.

Strapping Char into her car seat, Patricia made her way to Anubis House. The place where she went on adventures and found love. Her friends were considered her family and it was her home. Up until that retched day when she left, Anubis House was her home. _It's time_ she said to herself.

Pulling up to Anubis House, old memories came flooding back to her. The day she joined Sibuna, the day she was cursed by Senkhara, and the day Eddie told her that he was falling for her. Shutting off the car's engine, Patricia stepped out and grabbed Char from the back seat. She made her was inside the house and was greeted by a very happy Joy.

"Patricia! I've missed you!" Joy said while hugging her.

"I've missed you too. Um is there any way we could go up to your room? I don't want Eddie seeing her yet." Patricia whispered as she held up Char.

"Yeah! Come on." Joy said as she led the way up to her room.

Patricia placed Char on the bed and then stood in front of Joy. Joy knew what happened because Patricia had told her right before she left to stay with Piper.

"You have to keep this a secret from Eddie, Joy. Please?" Patricia told Joy.

"Oh course. But you know you'll have to tell him sooner or later. He has to know some time." Joy replied.

"I know, I know. But now? It's not a very good time." She said.

"Now is as good as ever. She's young and I think Eddie would like to know that he has a daughter. He hasn't been the same ever since you left Patricia. He was heartbroken when you left and never came back. He has to know why you left. I covered for you but you have to tell him the truth. Okay?" Joy told me and I about cried thinking about what I did to Eddie.

"I'll tell him sometime during my visit. He'll probably find out anyway." I stated.

I walked to the door with Char in my arms and made my way toward Nina and Amber's room. I knocked on the door and opened when someone told me to come in. I walked into the room and shut the door. Amber and Nina both ran up to me when I came into the room.

"Patricia! I've missed you so much." Nina and Amber both said while hugging me just like Joy did. "Well, who do we have here?" they both asked me.

"Guys, this is Char…my daughter." I told them both.

They both stood there expressionless until one of then summoned up the courage to ask me the question I dreaded to here.

"Is it Eddie's?" Nina asked me quietly. I nodded and tears were about to fall out of my eyes.

"Have you told him?" Amber asked. I just shook my head no.

"Oh Patricia," Nina said to me.

"I know. I'm planning on telling him but I have no idea how he will react. That is one of the reasons why I left. I thought that once I told him, he would dump me and wouldn't want to take any part in her life. I was scared. So, I went to stay with Piper. You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything to Eddie or Fabian or anyone about my appearance being here and you can't talk about me or Char to anyone here. Joy already knows but I'm afraid if Eddie overhears then he will want answers. By the way, how is Eddie? I asked while trying not to cry.

"Patricia, he was heartbroken when you left. He loved you and kept asking people why you left and such." Nina explained to me.

"That's what Joy said too. I love him and it pained me to leave him but like I said, I was scared." I told Nina and Amber while sitting Char down on the bed because my arms were getting weak from holding her. "I plan on letting Eddie know either tonight or sometime during my visit. I miss it here guys but, I can't come back. I mean who would look after Char?" I said to them both.

"Well-"Nina started but was interrupted by someone coming into the room. I froze. I looked at the same blonde haired, hoagie eating boy that I fell in love with.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked looking surprised. Eddie looked past me and onto the bed. Once he saw Char, he ran over to her. "Patricia, who is this?" Eddie asked me curiously.

"I-it's my daughter, Charlotte," I told him, my voice unsteady.

"Y-you have a daughter? Is that why you left? And Patricia, she, she looks like me." Eddie said.

I just looked at him not being able to utter a single word. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Nina and Amber finally decided to give us a few minutes and left the room.

"Patricia. I said she looks like me," he said again.

"Yeah I know. It's because she's your daughter," I told him.

"I have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me?" he said to me shocked.

"I was scared that once you found out, you would dump me and not want to be a part of her life." I said to him calmly trying not to wake Char up.

"Why would you think that? Patricia, I've been heartbroken ever since you left. I love you and I want to take part in my own daughter's life." Eddie said to me very firmly.

Char started to cry and Eddie turned around and picked her up. She stopped crying immediately. I looked inter her eyes and met the same chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with slowly close. She has his eyes and nose. She has my hair and ears. And, she has his lips. All together she looked beautiful. Eddie took one hand and placed it on my chin. He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"Patricia, I love you and always will. I want to be a part of Charlotte's life. After all, I am her father," he said to me sweetly.

I just nodded and melted away whenever he kissed my lips ever so gently. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched my baby girl slowly breathe and look content in Eddie's arms.


End file.
